1. Technical Field
This subject matter disclosed here relates to techniques for capturing a subject and generating electronic data by photoelectric conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices such as digital cameras are known to have a technique for capturing a subject and, at the same time, record two image data whose fields of view are different from each other (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-73628). According to the technique, main image data corresponding to a first area of an imaging unit that is preset in advance and a sub image data corresponding to a second area that is smaller than the first area are alternately read out from the imaging unit so that two image data with different fields of view can be recorded.